The Lost Gorillas/Transcript
KION: Careful, Bunga... ONO: It's a very delicate situation! ZAZU: (GRUNTING) (MUFFLED SHOUTING) BUNGA: Sorry, Zazu. Can't understand ya with your beak in that beehive. ZAZU: (CONTINUES SHOUTING) (GASPS) Thank you, Bunga! That's much... (SCREAMS) (BEES BUZZING) BUNGA: Gotcha covered, Zazu! (CHOMPING) ZAZU: Gracious! BUNGA: Maybe next time try flying under the beehive, not through it! ZAZU: Yes. Thank you, Bunga. FULI: So why were you in such a hurry? ZAZU: I was looking for you. All of you! BESHTE: What's the kerbubble, Zazu? ZAZU: I've just received word. The pangolins are spraying everywhere! It's quite a stinky situation. ONO: Odd. Pangolins only spray when they're threatened. KION: Then we better check it out. ZAZU: My thoughts precisely! KION: Till the Pride Lands' end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! PANGOLINS: (YELPING) Help! Help! KION: Sounds like we're close. FULI: Ugh. Smells like we're close. (GASPS) ALL: Huh? FULI: I'm sorry. Can anyone tell me what I'm looking at? ONO: No idea. (PANGOLINS WARBLING) HAFIFU: Drop it, Majinuni! MAJINUNI: You drop it, Hafifu! This one's a real stinker! HAFIFU: I know you are, but what is it? PANGOLIN: (FARTING) (HAFIFU LAUGHS) (SQUEAKS) (BOTH LAUGHING) BUNGA: Those're the biggest baboons I've ever seen! ONO: I don't think they're baboons. FULI: Ugh. They sure act like baboons. BESHTE: I've never seen anyone like them. And I know every animal in the Pride Lands. KION: Well, whatever they are, they need to leave those pangolins alone! Hey! You two! Put down the pangolins! MAJINUNI: Put them down? But they're so much fun to squeeze! HAFIFU: They are! (IN SING-SONG) Squeezy! Squeezy! Squeezy! KION: No! HAFIFU: Oh, hello! Have we met? MAJINUNI: Would you mind not standing on us? KION: Sure. If you promise to stop messing with the pangolins. HAFIFU: Deal! MAJINUNI: Deal! (BOTH LAUGHING) HAFIFU: Oh look! You've brought some friends! What fun! KION: So, who are you? And what are you doing in the Pride Lands? (BOTH LAUGHING) MAJINUNI: Ah, well, that's easy. I'm Majinuni, and this is my brother Hafifu. HAFIFU: We're looking for someone called King Zimba. MAJINUNI: He's a "lion"? ONO: I think they mean Simba. HAFIFU: Yes! That's right! Do you know him? FULI: Yeah, you could say that. BUNGA: Kion here just happens to be his son. MAJINUNI: You're a lion? HAFIFU: You're a prince? MAJINUNI & HAFIFU: So are we! So are we! (LAUGHING) BUNGA: Wait. You guys are lions? BESHTE: No, they're princes! FULI: Seriously? HAFIFU: No wonder we've got so much in common! KION: We do? MAJINUNI: Our poppa sent us here with a message for your poppa! A really important message! (BOTH LAUGHING) FULI: Kion, there is no way anyone sent these two with a message for the king. Look at 'em! (VOCALIZING) HAFIFU: (GASPS) Majinuni, look! A stick! USHARI: Excuse me? A what? MAJINUNI: Bet you can't hit that baobab fruit. HAFIFU: Bet you I can! KION: No, wait! USHARI: Stop. Stop! I am not a stick! I am a snake! (GASPS) (GROANS) Every time I get near the Lion Guard... KION: Hafifu! Why'd you do that? HAFIFU: Uh, 'cause I wanted to throw the stick. KION: Ushari's not a stick! You just heard him say so! MAJINUNI: Uh, he's got a point. As a rule, sticks don't talk. HAFIFU: Ah. Oh, well. Kuishi ni kucheka! FULI:What does that mean? HAFIFU: It's our motto! It means, "To live is to laugh!" MAJINUNI: You know... MAJINUNI & HAFIFU: ¶ Kuishi ni kucheka! ¶ Live with a laugh and a smile! ¶ Kuishi ni kucheka! ¶ Stays with you all the while ¶ (BOTH LAUGHING) MAJINUNI: Right? BUNGA: Uh, nope. Don't know that one. MAJINUNI: They've never heard of it. HAFIFU: How could they never have heard of it? Maybe we should sing it in a different key... MAJINUNI & HAFIFU: ¶ Kuishi ni kucheka... ¶ KION: That won't be necessary. Look. I'll take you to my dad so you can give him your message. Now come on. Walk this way. (BOTH LAUGHING) BUNGA: (LAUGHS) (FARTS) MAJINUNI, HAFIFU AND BUNGA: (ALL LAUGHING) BUNGA: These gorilla-dillas are my kinda guys! FULI: (SIGHS) KION: Uh, Dad... This is probably going to sound weird.. SIMBA: What is it, son? KION: Well, we've found these gorilla brothers who say they... SIMBA: Have a message for me? KION: Yes. You know them? SIMBA: Their father is King Sokwe of the Mountain Gorillas. SIMBA: : A long time ago, he and I made a peace treaty. Now, every wet season, he sends a message to let me know if he still agrees to the peace. Or not. KION: So... Majinuni and Hafifu really do have an important message for you? SIMBA: Very important. Where are they? KION: (SIGHS) They're coming. MAJINUNIi: Ooh! Yeah! (LAUGHS) Kuishi! ALL: Ni kucheka! (SIMBA CLEARS THROAT) BUNGA: Aw, hey, Your Highness! Lemme introduce these guys... SIMBA: Majinuni. Hafifu. You have a message for me? HAFIFU: Yes, um, about that... MAJINUNI: We do have a message... Er, we did, but.. SIMBA: Boys? MAJINUNI: He forgot it! HAFIFU: He forgot it! FULI: Why am I not surprised? SIMBA: I see. This is not good. I need you and the Lion Guard to take the boys back home and find out what King Sokwe's message is. KION: Can't you just send them back and get the message again? SIMBA: And let peace with the gorillas depend on them? HAFIFU: I bet I can stand on one foot longer than you. MAJINUNI: So? Bet you can't hop on one foot while patting your nose and rubbing your belly. (BOTH VOCALIZING) KION: Got it. Where's their home? SIMBA: The Theluji Mountains. KION: Wow! That's a long way off. SIMBA: Yes, but King Sokwe's sons should know the way. MAJINUNI: Okay, now let's see who can balance longer on no legs! (BOTH GRUNT) (BOTH LAUGH) FULI: Please tell me we're almost there. ONO: We are! We just have to go tp the mountain and find King Sokwe. KION: Majinuni, Hafifu. Can you tell us where your dad is? HAFIFU: Oh, you know... MAJINUNI: Up there somewhere. KION: You guys really don't know how to get home from here? HAFIFU: Sorry. We've never gone up the mountain before. MAJINUNI: To tell the truth, we've only gone down the mountain once. HAFIFU: Yeah, and we rolled most of the way at that! (BOTH LAUGHING) KION: Ono? Where to next? ONO: I see a path through the trees! KION: Great. Then we'll go that way. FULI: Thanks for the help. MAJINUNI: (CHUCKLES) Well, she certainly is polite. HAFIFU: I know, right? I didn't think we were helpful at all. (BOTH LAUGHING) KION: Guys? Any of this look familiar? BUNGA: Not to me. FULI: I think he was talking to the gorillas. HAFIFU: Did you say gorillas? Are there gorillas here somewhere? MAJINUNI: Is Poppa here? (GULPS) Uh, Poppa? KION: (SIGHS EXASPERATEDLY) I was talking to you! You're the gorillas! MAJINUNI: Oh! Pfft! HAFIFU: We are the gorillas. BOTH TOGETHER: We're the gorillas! (BOTH EXCLAIM) (LAUGHING) ONO: And until we get them home, they're our gorillas. KION: (SIGHS) Yeah... So which way do we go from here? (BOTH TOGETHER): That way! No, no! That way! BESHTE: Maybe we can ask this little green guy. BUNGA: What little green guy? BESHTE: Poa! He was green a second ago! ONO: He must be a chameleon! BUNGA: A ka-what-eon? ONO: A chameleon! A lizard that can change his colors! MAJINUNI Did you hear that, brother? HAFIFU:I heard that, brother! BOTH: Chameleon hide and seek! (BOTH EXCLAIMING) KION: No, wait! Come back! MAJINUNI: (SING-SONG) I'm gonna find it. HAFIFU: (LAUGHS) No, I'm gonna find it! KION: Ono? Please follow them. ONO: On it! KION: Hafifu! Majinuni! HAFIFU: Hello! KION: Where are you? HAFIFU: Excellent question! Wish we could say! MAJINUNI: It is a bit of a puzzler! We can hear you, but we can't see you! KION: Ono? ONO: Sorry, Kion...The plants are too thick. I can't even see the ground! KION: You smell 'em? FULI: (SNIFFING) Too many weird plants in bloom. I don't think I could even track Bunga's scent here. KION: (SNIFFS) Yeah, me neither. Hmm... KION: Hafifu! Majinuni! Stay still! When I call your names, shout back. We'll follow your voices and find you! HAFIFU: Ooh, yes! But let's make it a game! You shout kuishi, then we shout ni kucheka! KION: Fine. Kuishi! Kuishi! MAJINUNI: Oh, it's our turn. Ni kucheka! BUNGA: Sounds like they're this way. KION: Right. Let's go! KION: Kuishi! MAJINUNI: Ni kucheka! KION: Kuishi? HAFIFU:: Ni kucheka! KION: Kuishi? FULI: Now it sounds like they're back there. KION: (SIGHS) Hafifu! Majinuni! This game isn't working! HAFIFU: Then let's change the game! BOTH: Forest hog chase! MAJINUNI: Brilliant! Lion Guard! We shall now snort like forest hogs while you chase us! (BOTH LAUGHING) KION: Chase them? FULI: Seriously? BESHTE: I don't even know what forest hogs sound like. (HAFIFU AND MAJINUNI SNORTING) BUNGA: Now you do! ONO: I see trees moving! I think they're heading uphill... Right into the fog! KION: Okay. Thanks, Ono! KION: Let's go! Majinuni! Hafifu! (LOUD SNORTING) FULI: That snort came from behind us. KION: You think the gorillas split up? ONO: Or it might possibly be a... (SNORTING) ONO: ...real forest hog! Hapana! MAJINUN: Hey, listen!They're doing hog snorts, too! HAFIFU: I'm glad they're getting into the spirit of the... (SNORTING) HAFIFU: ...forest hog! MAJINUNI: Did you say the spirit of the forest hog? Ah! Forest hog! (FOREST HOG SNORTING) KION: The forest hog! It's after them! FULI: Wait for us! BESHTE: Why's the hog acting so mad? ONO: He must think the gorillas are other forest hogs! BUNGA: Hogging in on his territory! (LAUGHS) Get it? Forest hog... Hogging? Ah? FULI: Bunga! (SNORTS) (BOTH EXCLAIMING) (BOTH GRUNTING) (SNORTS) (BOTH EXCLAIMING) (KION GRUNTS) (SNORTS) KION: (GROWLS) Back off of the gorillas! (SNORTS) (HUFFS) (GRUNTS) (SQUEALS) KION: You can't get to them without going through me. And you're not getting through me. FULI: Or us! (SNORTS) KION: Okay, then. (SQUEALING) KION: Hafifu? Majinuni? You okay? HAFIFU: Uh, surprisingly enough, we are. MAJINUNI: Totally unpoked by sharp hoggy tusks! MAJINUNI: You saved us! KION: Well, sure. That's what we do. Now let's get you home. MAJINUNI: I've got a better idea. Let's get chased by the forest hog again! FULI: What? Seriously? (BOTH LAUGHING) BESHTE: Guys? Is something else going on? HAFIFU: Well, we haven't been very helpful getting you to our poppa... MAJINUNI: Because we don't really want to see him. KION: I knew something was going on! You couldn't be that silly. MAJINUNI: Oh, no. We are. HAFIFU: Totally silly! Dozy! Dopey! Wacky! MAJINUNi: Immature and frivolous. BUNGA: That's a lot of words for silly. KION: Okay. So tell me. Why don't you want to see your dad? MAJINUNI: For some reason he's never thought we're prince material. So we decided to show him he's wrong. HAFIFU: We volunteered to deliver his really important message. And then we failed miserably. MAJINUNI: Now we have to go home and tell him. HAFIFU: He's going to put on his... BOTH: Disappointed face. KION: I get it. BOTH: You do? KION: I never want to let down my dad either. It's the whole reason I'm here. I'm really sorry. I wish I could do something to make it easier. HAFIFU: Well, you did face down a ferocious forest hog. That's almost as hard as facing our dad. MAJINUNI: And it seemed like the sort of thing a prince would do. HAFIFU: We don't exactly feel like princes yet... KION: Trust me. If you act like a prince, sooner or later, you'll start to feel like a prince. MAJINUNI: (SIGHS) Okay, then. We'll take you to our home. KION: Great! HAFIFU: Possibly one last little game? LION GUARD: No! HAFIFU: (SIGHS) MAJINUNI: This way. Not much farther... BOTH: Whee! KION:: Heyvi kabisa. FULI: What is this? ONO: I... I don't know. BUNGA: Me neither. (LAUGHS) But I like it. BESHTE: Poa HAFIFU: Betcha never seen snow before! FULI: Snow? Huh. What do you do with it? HAFIFU: Do? You have fun! (ALL EXCLAIM) Hey! HAFIFU: Whoo! BOTH:(LAUGHS) HAFIFU: Come on! You just going to stand there, or are you going to play? BUNGA: Kion? KION: Well... I guess a little fun couldn't hurt. BUNAG: All right! Zuka Zama! FULI: It's cold. And slippery! (GRUNTS) (LAUGHS) But it's kinda fun! BESHTE: I want to try. Twende Kiboko! ONO: (LAUGHING) Whoohoo It's melting on my beak! BUNGA: Kion, you've got to try this! It's un-Bunga-lievable! KION: I don't know, guys. We should be careful with this stuff. We don't know enough about it. HAFIFU: You know it can do this! (BOTH LAUGHING) KION: Oh, it's on. Kuishi ni kucheka! (ALL LAUGHING) BESHTE: Poa!'' '' SINGER: ¶ Kuishi ni kucheka! ¶ Live with a laugh and a smile ¶ Kuishi ni kucheka! ¶ Stays with you all the while (BOTH LAUGHING) ¶ Some may say that life's a joke ¶ Might be funny but it's true ¶ Cause if you live life with a frown ¶ Then the joke's on you ¶ Happiness is all around you now ¶ Just one phrase to show you how ¶ Kuishi ni kucheka! ¶ Live with a laugh and a smile ¶ Kuishi ni kucheka! ¶ Stays with you all the while ¶ Joy and hope can all be yours ¶ Look closely and you'll find ¶ Whether you are glad or sad ¶ It's just a state of mind ¶ Happiness is all around you now ¶ Just one phrase to show you how ¶ Kuishi ni kucheka! ¶ Live with a laugh and a smile ¶ Kuishi ni kucheka! ¶ Stays with you all the while ¶ Oh! Kuishi ni kucheka! ¶ Live with a laugh and a smile ¶ Kuishi ni kucheka! ¶ Stays with you all the while ¶ (ALL LAUGHING) BUNGA: ¶ Zuka Zama, fun with snow. Zuka Zama... ¶ FULI: That's not to throw at me, is it? BUNGA: Nah! It's a souvenir for Uncle Timon. ALL: (LAUGHTER) KION: I could do this all day. MAJINUNI: (SIGHS) Us too! But we promised we'd get you to our dad. KION: Yeah. I just want to take one more look, so I'll never forget it. Whoa! Guys? Guys! ALL: Kion! KION: Whoa! BUNGA: I'm coming, Kion! Zuka... (GRUNTS) MAJINUNI: Sorry for the quick-stop, Bunga. But Kion needs someone who knows the mountain. HAFIFU: Two someones! BOTH: Kuishi ni kucheka! FULI: Ono! Follow Kion! ONO: On it! HAFIFU: Whoo-hoo! MAJINUNI: Whoo! MAJINUNI: See you at the bottom, brother! HAFIFU: (SCOFFS) You'll see my bottom, brother! 'Cause I'll get to Kion first! KION: Whoa! (EXCLAIMS) KION: Argh! MAJINUNI (LAUGHS) Look at me! I'm flying! HAFIFU: (VOCALIZING) MAJINUNI: Ooh! Chilly! KION: (EXCLAIMS) (GASPS) (GRUNTS) ONO: Kion? Are you okay? KION: So far! But I can't hang on long! (BOTH GRUNTING) KION: Not helping, Ono! ONO: (GASPS) Sorry! MAJINUNI: Whoo-hoo! Hang on, Kion! HAFIFU: Good advice, brother! (BOTH GRUNT) KION: (SCREAMS) ONO: I can't look! KION: (GRUNTS) (PANTS) You saved me. Thanks. MAJININI: Pfft! No thanks needed. It was fun! KION: Oh no! It was more than that. It was brave. Doing something like that is what you makes you prince material. HAFIFU: You really think we have that in us? The prince thing? KION: Totally. KING SOKWE: So... You forgot my message to King Simba! BOTH: Yes, Poppa. KING SOKWE: And you got lost coming home from the Pride Lands! BOTH: Yes, Poppa. KING SOKWE: And you needed the Lion Guard to help you get back home! BOTH: Yes, Poppa. KING SOKWE: You know what this means. BOTH: Yes, Poppa. FULI: (SOFTLY) What do you think it means? BESHTE: Nothing too bad, I hope. KING SOKWE: Kuishi ni kucheka! (LAUGHING) (BOTH LAUGHING) KING SOKWE: Kion told me how you saved him. I'm proud of you both. You are true gorilla princes. BOTH: Thank you, Poppa. KION: Um, speaking of your message for my dad? We do need to give it to him. KING SOKWE: Of course you do. (LAUGHS) I see your friend has a souvenir from our home. BUNGA: Sure do! Uh... Your Gorilla-ness! KION: Is that's a problem? KING SOKWE: No, no. Not at all. In fact, it's perfect. KION: And, so... Here we are. SIMBA: And did you bring back King Sokwe's message? KION: Uh, yeah... SIMBA: Well, then? KION: It's just... SIMBA: Kion? I need the message. KION: Are you sure? SIMBA: Yes! You have to give it to me! KION: Okay... Kuishi ni kucheka! SIMBA: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Sorry, Your Majesty. It really wasn't my idea. ONO: (SING-SONG VOICE) This might have been a mistake. SIMBA: (CHUCKLES) Oh, King Sokwe. No one delivers a peace message like him. (ALL LAUGHING) Category:Transcripts The Lost Gorillas/Transcript